


kneel

by lady_gt



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft Dom Ludwig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: A quiet night spent between Laurence and Ludwig.
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	kneel

"Let's have a good look at you."

Ludwig is soft and handsome in that faint, blue-white moonlight. He watches Laurence drag up the hem of his nightshirt with one hand, white cotton drifting up and revealing more of his thighs, then his cock till he holds it above his stomach and waits. They've gotten more used to this without light, Laurence thinks, since their first nightly sessions. He remembers the messiness and the fumbling, especially on Ludwig's part. Now is different. Now they can trace the patterns of scars or marks on their bodies in the dark, with no words needed.

"Gods, you're pretty." He runs a hand down Laurence's side, switching the position of his wrist so that Laurence's side fits against his palm and fingers. It's only when his gaze drifts past the slight dent of Laurence's navel and towards his cock that he flashes a barely perceptible frown in the dark. Laurence doesn't flush - he's far more used to this, after all, Ludwig wasn't his first - but he does tense up. It's all a part of the game they play. The game they're most comfortable with.

"You're already growing hard, I see."

Laurence nods. "It'd seem that way."

"How'd you like me to take care of that for you?"

He tilts forward to capture Ludwig's lips in a kiss - a rather chaste gesture, especially considering what goes on tonight. Just a soft press of their lips touching close, warm and wet and, above all, comforting. That's what Laurence likes most about these nights spent not-quite hidden in the dark, the comfort. It's as though he's settling into a warm bath, the stress from earlier in the day beginning to slip away from his body.

"Of course I'd like that," Laurence answers when he pulls away.

"Then let me take care of you."

Ludwig lays him gently on the bed. The soft cushioning of the mattress presses up against Laurence's back and he stares up at those warm, dark eyes. That's something he likes about Ludwig: For all of his intimidation and outward appearance of someone harsh and cruel, he's so gentle. He takes care when his hand roams over Laurence's body, slipping down past his side and curving down against his hip. And all the while he says things that Laurence desperately needs to hear - words, kind words about Laurence that wash over him and leave him feeling warm and relaxed in the dark. 

"It's okay, Laurence," he whispers. "I've got you. You're alright, you're here, you can feel safe with me."

He presses up into Ludwig's hand, feeling the lines of his palms. "Ludwig..."

"I'll stop if you want me to." He takes the bottle of lubrication he'd left on the bed, pulling out the cork and coating his fingers in it. "Do you want me to stop?"

Laurence shakes his head weakly. "No. I want this. I want you."

Up goes the nightshirt, bunched up a little above Laurence's chest. With one hand Ludwig pushes two fingers inside of him, wet with lubrication and pulsing warm inside of Laurence. When Laurence pushes back a little bit against Ludwig's fingers and sucks in a breath when they brush very gently against the cluster of nerves that make up his prostate, Ludwig smiles faintly in the dark. The other hand reaches down to stroke Laurence's blonde hair. He can tell Ludwig delights in his soft, raggedy breathing.

"You're a very eager man, Laurence."

Laurence flushes a little in the dark. "I know."

"I never said that was a bad thing - as a matter of fact, that's what I like about you." There comes a rustling of clothing being removed, Ludwig gestures towards his lap. "Come here."

Laurence clutches his arms around Ludwig's neck and shoulders as he sinks little by little onto his cock. Ludwig is careful with him, easing his way into Laurence and leaving light, open-mouthed kisses against his cheek and jawline. Warm, strong arms wrap around Laurence's body to cradle him close. He shuts his eyes, exhaling as he sucks Ludwig in. _Deep breaths,_ he instructs himself. _Relax. Let yourself be taken care of._

He leans into Ludwig's body, resting his head on his shoulder as Ludwig rocks him up and down. Their pace is slow, steadying. Drowsy, Laurence tilts his head up just a little to deliver a breathy kiss just beneath Ludwig's ear. He likes listening to Ludwig whisper to him how good he is, how beautiful, how much he loves him. He feels safe here, arms circled around his waist and holding him close. A wave of warmth crests over him, dizzying and comforting.

"Ludwig-" he gets out in a hushed voice.

"Not yet. I want you in my mouth when you come - is that alright?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Ludwig presses a kiss to Laurence through his hair. "Good."

Laurence grips onto his shoulders when he feels Ludwig come: Hot and wet inside of him, filling him up slowly. He clenches up, trying to hold onto the pleasure he's been given for as long as possible only to hear Ludwig let out a slightly pained little grunt. At the noise he pulls himself off of Ludwig's cock, knees dragging against the bed as he turns about, and gives an apologetic look.

"Sorry for holding onto you so tightly." He presses his legs together. "I might've left a bruise."

He raises one arm and Ludwig cups hold of it, kissing at the bone of his wrist. "There's no need to say sorry, Laurence. I didn't mind."

He closes his lips over the head of Laurence's cock, sucking lightly. His tongue presses against the pulsing skin and circles in slow, soft movements. Laurence reaches down to loosely clutch onto a few strands of Ludwig's hair - the quiet in the room save for the sound of their breathing is comforting. He takes his time, tracing a wet path against Laurence's cock with his tongue. His fingers grip the hem of his nightshirt, bunching up the now-wrinkled fabric.

He tugs a little at Ludwig's hair when he comes, warmth engulfing him. Ludwig swallows, then pulls away to wipe at his saliva-slick lips. Gradually, Laurence's breathing slows down even further. With limp muscles he reaches out to brush Ludwig's hair away from his face.

"Thank you," he hums, voice hoarse but content.

They leave the room in order to get things to clean up with not long after, a damp towel ghosting over Laurence's body and cleaning up the seed that drips from his entrance. He lets himself be taken care of for yet another drawn-out, drowsy moment, languid gaze drawn to Ludwig's head of dark hair. He likes the way those callus-tipped fingers and palms ghost over his skin, the pulse faint against him.

"You're so wonderful, Laurence."

Tangled up under the sheets, Ludwig leaves a long kiss to the curve between Laurence's shoulder and neck. Hands grope around underneath the covers before their fingers lace together. Then Laurence lets go, shifting around under the covers till he's lying on top of Ludwig - he's the lighter of the two of them, but he still delights in hearing Ludwig let out a grunt in a mockery of irritation.

"You're too heavy," he jokes in a sleep-slurred voice.

Laurence laughs quietly to himself in the dark. "Am not."

He curls up against Ludwig's prone form like that, head resting against his chest so he can hear the beat of his heart. Sleepy and content and taken care of, Laurence finds his eyelids threatening to slide shut. Just as he drifts off to sleep, he manages to hear Ludwig say something very softly:

"Laurence, I don't know what I'd do without you."

**Author's Note:**

> in which i and laurence get a break from all the kinky shit ive pulled in the past week or so. laurence can have a little gentle sex. as a treat. 
> 
> also i just love the idea of ludwig being dominant and gentle at the same time? i guess it fits my version of him more than if he was rough tbh
> 
> for self care reasons im limiting myself to 1-2 fics per week, and i'm outlining/getting ready a really big one for next week. in the meantime please accept something a little less intense. soft dom ludwig is just... so Good.


End file.
